


Finding Her Happy Ending

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming of Age, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany’s first kiss to her marriage proposal. Brittany/Santana overall, but also Brittany/other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or Dr. Who. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the queer_fest prompt: Brittany, how does she identify? Or not?
> 
> Warnings: underage sexual situations, mentions a threesome

Brittany S. Pierce was four years old when she received her first kiss. At preschool she and Artie had staked a claim to the kitchen set, a baby doll, a crib and a tool kit. For two days, promptly after nap time, they had played house together until their parents had come to pick them up. On the third day, when Brittany had managed to snag a purse and was on the verge of asking Artie to be her first boyfriend ever, Artie decided she wasn’t allowed to go to work.

“But I want a turn going to work,” Brittany had pouted at him.

“But you’re the Mommy, you’re supposed to stay at home.”

Brittany frowned. His explanation made no sense to her. She tried to reason with him, “You’ve gotten to go to work the last two times, it’s my turn to work and your turn to watch the baby.”

“I don’t wanna be the Mommy,” Artie had told her with a stomp of his foot.

As he turned to go Brittany looked down at her now fatherless baby and declared, “But I just want to play house!”

“I’ll play with you,” Rachel Berry offered, “I can stay at home and sing the baby to sleep. I have a really pretty voice.”

Brittany had turned hopeful eyes onto Rachel.

“You two can’t play house together,” Artie had interjected, “You’re both girls!”

“But Baby needs someone to stay home and take care of her and she needs someone else to go to work so her formula can be bought,” Brittany pointed out.

“But you’re both girls and she can’t have two mommies,” Artie shot back.

“Yes, she can,” Rachel scowled.

Brittany looked between the two. Both had fists balled at their sides and both were glaring at each other. For a moment she hesitated and almost called their teacher over, but instead she pointed out the obvious, “If Rachel can have two daddies, then my baby can have two mommies. Stop being silly! You don’t want to play with me and she does.”

Artie frowned at them for a moment, but decided to go play with the cars and left the two of them to play house. She had just finished using her tool kit and Rachel had just put the baby down for a nap when Brittany decided to go home. When she announced she was home Rachel bound over and gave her a hug and then a kiss.

“You kissed me,” Brittany said, feeling dazed. It was after all her first kiss ever and she was only four years old.

Rachel grinned, “My daddies always kiss when one of them comes home.”

“Like on the TV?”

Rachel nodded.

“I didn’t kiss you back,” Brittany pouted.

Rachel leaned in and gave her another kiss and this time she got to kiss back. All Brittany really remembered about the kiss after that was that they’d giggled after the second kiss, before they’d gone to their kitchen to make dinner.

Brittany’s second kiss was from Azimio. He’d been dared into it and was so nervous he’d nearly missed her mouth. They’d been eleven.

When Brittany was twelve she met Santana Lopez for the first time ever. Brittany was immediately smitten. Their eyes met when Santana first walked into the classroom and then Santana sat next to her and they were instantly friends. Santana made her feel safe. No one called her stupid when Santana was around because Santana could immediately sass them into thinking that they were stupid. They went out for cheerleading together and Brittany discovered that the way to keep people from calling her a dumb blonde was to be popular.

Brittany was thirteen the first time she and Santana kissed. Santana was reading the book they had to know for English class and Brittany was brushing out her hair, waiting for Santana to finish so they could talk about the book. Santana closed the book and then took her hand, turned and said, “Wanna practice kissing?”

“Practice?” Brittany asked, not sure how you practiced. Kissing was kissing, wasn’t it?

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Santana frowned.

Brittany smiled, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you.”

Santana leaned in and their lips touched tentatively, then more firmly. Santana cupped her face and Brittany giggled. Santana pulled away, looking confused.

“That’s better than kissing boys,” Brittany grinned.

The confusion mixed with rejection settled into a smirk on Santana’s face, “I’m amazing like that!”

They found reasons to kiss and tentatively explore further after that.

By high school she, Santana and Puck had an understanding. Santana liked her and Puck. Brittany was shocked when she realized that Puck knew how to share. This was after all the same boy who used to steal her juice box in kindergarten. The three of them never really talked about it, but they both took turns with who got to walk Santana to class and who got to sit with her at lunch.

Freshman year came with its own confusions. Brittany hadn't understand why they had to be in the chastity club when Santana and Puck were already having sex with each other. She'd known of at least three other people in the club who’d had sex and she couldn't understand lying about it. When she asked Quinn she was told that she was allowed to kiss and nothing more. Brittany decided that it was lucky she liked to kiss.

Then Brittany decided to get a boyfriend, since she and Santana really weren’t together and Santana was telling her that even though they liked kissing each other that she should get a boyfriend. She dated a junior, but she could never get his name right and he thought that dragging her around the mall and then buying her a soda meant they were going to get naked with each other in his car. He’d taken her home when she hadn’t understood.

She’d mulled the situation over for a week before she’d gone to Santana and Puck. She’d asked them to have sex with her, reasoning that if she was going to date and start having sex that she wanted her first time to be with the two people she trusted. Neither of them had said no.  
She dated a few boys afterward, but decided it was too much to have to follow all the silly expectations that boys put on her. She was never going to be the perfect girlfriend and she didn’t see the point in trying to live up to that. So she stopped dating and decided to make it a goal to try and kiss everyone at school. By the summer she’d decided she was going to have sex with all the football players. She already had several notches on her bedpost.

Sophomore year saw the break-up of Santana and Puck, which Brittany never understood because how were they actually together if they were never exclusive? Also how were they broken up if Santana still tried to claim Puck as hers? Brittany decided not to question as long as she got regular Santana kisses.

Sophomore year also came with New Directions and Brittany was surprised at how much she liked the other members, even the ones who she’d always been told were losers. Rachel Berry wasn’t even all that bad…even if the girl still claimed that some boy had been her first kiss. Brittany knew better, she remembered.

During sophomore year Brittany kissed twenty-five boys and fourteen girls. Her best kiss that year had been Kurt. Kurt had been a boy she hadn’t considered trying to get a kiss from because she was a girl and as far as she could tell Kurt liked boys. Apparently this made him gay with a capital ‘G,’ but she had never actually asked Quinn to fully explain that one. All she knew was that for a few days Kurt had tried to pretend he wasn’t gay and there was no way she wasn’t trying to take advantage of that.

She gave him a hug when he took her into an empty classroom to break up with her, “You were the best boyfriend ever. I hope you find one as good as you.”

“What?” he asked, “You’re not angry with me?”

“As long as you’re not angry with me,” she bargained.

“Brittany, I’m going to have to ask you to explain this one,” he sighed as he sat down.

“Well you’re gay, but your were trying not to be and so if I was ever going to get to kiss you it had to be when you were trying not to be gay. I knew I shouldn’t, but I wanted to kiss you and I’m glad I did because I liked kissing you and please don’t be mad at me.”

He hugged her and reassured her he wasn’t mad. He even thanked her and kissed her again. She offered to let him practice kissing any time he wanted, but unlike Santana he never came around.

Junior year was even more confusing because Santana decided she wanted Puck back. Brittany had put a stop to the dating of boys and making out in front of them for free food, but at the same time Brittany wasn’t sure how to tell Santana that she wanted Santana to want her.

Then she used Artie to make Santana jealous. She hadn’t realized how she’d used Artie, until he pointed it out to her. She’d just wanted a duets partner and she hadn’t thought Artie would reject her.

Artie had been a good boyfriend and she had loved him, but she loved Santana too.

High school and high school romances were confusing. Brittany decided they were too confusing and until she understood better she wasn’t going to date. Being in love with two people at once would do that to a person.

At first college wasn’t easier, it was harder romance wise. Well the school part was difficult too, but Santana trying to sabotage her first college relationship had effectively ended their friendship. She had kicked Santana out.

“You want to be with me so badly you don’t want me to love anyone else! But you don’t want anyone to know that you love me! I can’t do that Santana. I can’t. Everyone accepts that I’m bisexual, why can’t you just say you’re a lesbian?”

Only the labels weren’t right. Santana still liked some men, occasionally, but she liked women more. Brittany had labeled herself bi-curious in high school, but had easily slipped into bisexual once she’d gotten to college. Bisexual hadn’t seem to fit either and she never understood why guys immediately upon hearing bisexual thought she’d want to have a threesome with them and another girl. Then she found out that one of her guy friends was bisexual, but that people were meaner to him about it than they were to her.

Labels hurt. Labels came with expectations and Brittany suddenly understood why Santana hadn’t wanted one. Also bisexual just hadn't seemed to fit.

It wasn’t until she watched a show about a man who flies around in a big blue box and saves the world that she maybe stumbled upon a label she could handle. She liked the show that Sam introduced her too, but she like’s Captain Jack Harkness more. He flirts with everyone, freely, like she wanted to be able to. So she asked Sam what Jack is and it took a moment for her to explain what she meant. He said omnisexual, because Jack likes non-humanoids as well. Brittany could understand this, that blue girl had been rather beautiful. Sam settled on pansexual for her because she can’t actually date aliens.

She and Sam dated for two months, but Sam decided to join the Marines and Brittany wasn’t sure that she could do the long distance thing.

She became a Veterinarian Technician and along with her waitressing job she found she’s not bad at keeping a budget. By the time she’s twenty five she’s bought herself a small house, with a nice yard. Lord Tubbington had long since passed away, but she found herself Lord Tubbington II and for awhile she’s happy.

It took her until she’s twenty-six to decide that she doesn’t need to be in a relationship to have a child. It took her three months to decide she wanted to have a child with Kurt. They’d maintained a friendship and she knew he’d be honest with her about how to split custody. Kurt took a month to decide. They had a little boy and Kurt let her call him Jack.

Her life became pretty much perfect. She had her house, really loved her job as a waitress and has the most beautiful son. Her parents hadn’t always understand why she decided to be a single parent, but just as they’ve done her whole life they support her. Burt and Carole might be the most awesome grandparents she’d ever met. Having the support of two sets of grandparents made her happy she never really left Lima. Kurt might be the best dad ever too and he came home more often and Burt loved her for that.

Relationships came and went. They don’t define her and she found she could never quite settle with anyone. She loved her life and she figured that’s all that matters.

Then Santana showed up on her doorstep. They talked. Santana apologized and she apologized too. They dated and Brittany had fun watching Santana learn how to take care of a two year old. She also loved watching Kurt and Santana decided that they could live with each other. Santana’s mother hadn’t understand, but Jack had a new grandpa.

Brittany decided she had her happily ever after when in the middle of Breadsticks on their one year anniversary Santana proposed. Suddenly first kisses no longer matters. Second kisses and notches on her bedpost meant nothing. Labels might be useful to some, but they don’t matter as long as she knows that Santana will be the person she kisses before she goes to bed at night.


End file.
